Pride and Prejudice: Furuba style
by SpringSakura
Summary: Proud cold Yuki Sohma meets sweet independent Tohru Honda, will love ensue? Rated for safety.
1. Prologue

Hello! I just finished the wonderful classic novel _Pride and Prejudice_ by Jane Austen, and I thought, why not write a Furuba style _Pride and Prejudice_? Of course, it's going to stray from the story line to fit the Fruits Basket characters. Here's the cast:

Yuki Sohma- Mr. Darcy

Tohru Honda- Elizabeth Bennet

Kureno Sohma- Mr. Bingley

Arisa Uotani- Jane Bennet

Saki Hanajima- Mary Bennet

Rin Sohma- Kitty Bennet

Kagura Sohma- Lydia Bennet

Kyo Sohma- Mr. Wickham

Kisa Sohma- Miss. Darcy

Haru Sohma- Mr. Darcy's cousin (Colonel Fitzwilliam, I think)

Kakeru Manabe- Mr. Collins

Other characters will be added; one character may be split up among several Furuba characters.

Ok, I'm probably missing some very important characters here, so I'll add them on as the story progresses, and I'll say why I picked their characters with each chapter. It'll be set in the day of Furuba, and mostly in High School, so like I said before, I'm going to stray from the story line of _Pride and Prejudice_, but it has the same main idea of proud Mr. Darcy (or in this case, Yuki Sohma) of independent Elizabeth Bennet (Tohru Honda) and their love for each other, so another Yukiru! Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own _Fruits Basket_ or _Pride and Prejudice_. I do not own anything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue

He was the proud, sophisticated, and more importantly cold, Yuki Sohma, the Prince of his High School. His mass family is only one of the interesting aspects of him. He was plagued by a curse, a curse that had control over thirteen members of his family. He, being one of them, has become a cold, and distant person to his family and friends. He was an idol, because of his intelligence and air of leadership, but people kept away, because of the iciness that was emitted whenever he entered a room. People admired him, yet were afraid of him.

She was the smart, pretty, and independent Tohru Honda, a wonderful person to be around. She was considered an orphan, but she had family among her and her five best friends. She was always there with a word of comfort, and did her best to protect and encourage her friends. She was especially popular because of the place of her 'connections' (**a/n** Here, it indicated who her friends are instead of family). Her friends were the ones that would do anything to protect her, like vise versa. She was fit to be a princess, full of goodness and naïveté.

_The two of them never thought that they would clash. They were from opposite end of society. One of them cold and proud, and the other, sweet and some would say, insecure. They never cared for the other, because they didn't mix in the same groups. They never thought that they would have to fight for the better of the other's opinion, and what's more, they never thought that they would fall in love with each other…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tell me what you think please! I received such wonderful motivational reviews from my last story that I thought about writing this one! If three or more people are interested in it, then I'll write more, if not, then I'll just delete the story. So please review! Thanks a bunches for reading!


	2. An Independent Girl and a Proud Prince

Yay! I got reviews! I'm so happy that people are taking time to read my story, so I hope I won't disappoint you. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket. I do not own Pride and Prejudice. I do not own anything.

Warning: This story contains spoilers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1 An Independent Girl and a Proud Prince

Tohru Honda walked into the High School yard and walked toward her friends. Tohru's friends were her family, the group of five girls, Uo, Hana, Rin, Kagura, and Tohru had become the best friends possible. Uo, Hana, and Tohru were best friends since Middle School, and when they started High School, they met the two cousins, Rin and Kagura. Rin was living with her Kagura's family for the time being because of 'family matter'. Nonetheless, the five girls became great friends and all of them would do anything for the others.

Uo was the gangster, or ex-gangster. Her tough outlook often fools people, but she's an extremely nice girl that would do anything to protect her friends. She used to be a juvenile delinquent, but fate turned her around to a girl that realized the important values of life.

Hana was the quiet one, or rather, the scary one. She had psychic abilities, and often her wave reports scared people off. She once was troubled immensely by her power, but her friends were able to help her through and accepted her. Hana's powers and gothic looks scared people off, which the five girls usually used to their advantage.

Rin was the somewhat cold one. She was sharp and said things bluntly, she was also the prettiest of the five. Her sense of fashion and flirting has eluded many boys in their school. She was also tough, and unafraid of what others thought of her.

Kagura, well, she was the violent one. This 'violence' usually erupts whenever she was extremely happy. She was the one that went after people and always got what she wanted, usually by beating someone up or just threatening them. She has had her eyes set on Kyo Sohma, one of the most handsome boys in school. Unfortunately for Kagura, Kyo had a little something different in mind.

Tohru, how to describe Tohru? Well, she was the independent one, the one that would never allow anything negative to oppress her optimism. She was the one that encouraged and supported everyone in their decisions, the one that was always there with a kind word. Yet she was the one that also refused help, or at least tried to refuse it.

These five friends were looked down upon, because people don't usually realize that they would become friends. Uo's suppose to belong to a gangster group, Hana probably to a weird psycho group, Rin was probably the most popular of the five, and Kagura should fit in about right in Prince Yuki's fan club. Tohru is just suppose to be there, not really outstanding. But the five met and became friends, and together, they found love.

----------

Kyo Sohma looked at his cousins in distain, school would be starting in a few minutes and they haven't gotten a moment of quiet since they had walked in the schoolyard. Kyo cursed under his breath that his family had to be so attention catching. At least, Yuki certainly was. Kyo sneered when his sights turned to Yuki, or the Prince, as the silly fan girls like to call. He rolled his eyes and tried to get away from the swarm of girls that seem to be creating a circle around them. His cousins were fairing no better.

Kureno, who was quiet and reserved, was standing aimlessly around. He usually listened to his cousins, even though he was older by a year than them. He had been under the orders of the family head, he was Akito's most loyal servant, or that was what some considered. Kureno however, wasn't that way at all, sure, he did obey Akito, but he _had_ to, there wasn't a choice.

Haru was the one with the split personality. He was the one that consistently got lost and needed help with directions. But he was a loyal friend, best friends with Yuki. He was always there to listen and try his best to help, although he probably would burst into his black personality, and his white personality was a push-over…not that helpful when it comes to problems. Haru, however, always was concerned with the welfare of others.

Kyo was the loudest of the bunch; he was hot tempered and hated rain. He detested Yuki, but they hung out in the same group since, well, they were cousins, and all the other guys in the school were concerned with idiotic things, or so he thinks. Kyo's hate for Yuki was derived from two things, one, the curse that plagued the Sohma family, and two, Kyo felt like he always came second, because of Yuki superiority. Kyo was the second best fighter; he was the second most handsome boy in school, etc.

Yuki was the one that completed the group. He was the natural born leader, he was the best fighter of the four, and he had his reigning name, the Prince of his High School. Of course, Yuki would never even consider anyone because he always distanced himself off from everyone except his close circle of friends and family. He hate Kyo, because he was jealous of the cat's ability to gain friends, a factor that he has allowed to freeze within himself by freezing himself off to the world. He was considered the most popular one, not by his amount of friends, but by his appearance. People usually kept away from him because of his cold nature. Yuki was also proud; he looked down upon people, which caused him to unlike many in his High School, especially the girls that just won't leave him alone.

"I'm hungry." Haru said out of the blue.

"That's great to know." Kyo said sarcastically.

Haru just shrugged and looked wearily at the girls that had that gleam in their eyes that lions had before they strike.

"Why does it seem like the crowd of girls are forming a circle around us?" Kureno asked eying the girls wearily too.

"Uh…because they are?" Kyo said, he was in a bad mood because a thunderstorm seems to be getting ready.

"Shut up, stupid cat. I've heard enough of your talking this morning." Yuki snapped. Kyo had to move to live with Shigure and Yuki on Akito's orders.

"What did you say? You damn rat?" Kyo yelled, but he knew that it would be bad if he created a scene.

"Oh look, Kyo. Kagura has her eyes on you again." Haru said.

Kyo looked horrified for a minute. Although Kagura and him were in the same family, he never understood the girl's obsession with him. He didn't like Kagura, but he detested even more the effect of saying to Kagura that he didn't like him, which usually ended in him being battered up. He looked around the schoolyard and spotted Kagura with her friends.

On the other side of the yard, Kagura was staring intently at Kyo, to make sure that no girl will advance on her man.

"Yo! Kagura, what are you staring at?" Uo asked looked at Kagura's dazed face.

"Who else? That stupid orange headed feline." Rin said looking disgusted.

"Aren't those four boys your cousins?" Hana asked in her mysterious voice, the question was directed at Rin and Kagura.

"Yea, but we're no close." Rin said glaring at the four boys.

"They have such different hair colors. Who's the gray-haired and orange-haired boy?" Tohru asked innocently.

Uo gagged on the bottle of water that she was drinking; Tohru immediately went to her aid, as Uo sputtered, "You don't know who they are?"

Tohru shook her head just as innocently as before, and Hana said, "Our sweet dear Tohru."

Tohru looked confused and Rin said, "You better you stay not knowing who they are. They're a rude group of guys. I should know, I spend every New Year's with them. And I have to continue to suffer them whenever she starts missing Kyo." She concluded pointing to Kagura.

Kagura sighed as she briefly made eye contact with Kyo and told Tohru, "The orange-haired boy is Kyo. He's so handsome!"

Uo and Rin rolled their eyes and Rin said, "She's lovesick over them. I don't care much for them."

Uo said, "I can't believe you don't know who they are. The gray-haired guy is Yuki Sohma, the Prince?"

"So he's the prince. He doesn't look so bad." Tohru said looking at Yuki. She briefly caught his eyes for a moment before he turned away sharply.

"Please. He's so cold and proud. We're in the same family and he looks down on us. Just because he's favored by Akito." Rin said shaking her head.

The two Sohma girls trusted their friends to the extreme, so the group of five girls all knew about the Sohma curse of turning into a zodiac animal whenever hugged by the opposite gender of weakness, and they knew about the fearful had of the family, Akito.

"Really?" Tohru asked furrowing her eyebrows, the Prince didn't look that bad, but she was observing from a distance.

While, with the boys, Yuki and Kyo have started to banter and Haru was on the verge of turning black. Kureno looked at the guys and said, "Stop it, school's starting soon."

"Would that boar stop staring at me? I never even see her unless it's New Year's or she decided to beat me up!" Kyo shouted complaining.

"Shut up, stupid cat. We're not interested in you're complaints." Yuki responded coolly.

"You shouldn't be talking Yuki, you are the one with a fan club." Kureno said joking. Yuki glared at him, but was interrupted when Haru said, "Looks like Yuki just got a new admirer."

Yuki looked up and saw the brown-haired girl at the other end of the yard; he held eye contact for only a second before turning away. He wished that all these girls would leave him alone, he knew that they were probably just after him because he was a prize, not that any of they girls would ever be good enough for him.

"Why does those two hang around those three so much?" Haru pondered to himself. Yuki and Kyo didn't care, and Kureno didn't know what to say, so the question left unanswered.

"Isn't that supposed to be the super nice girl, who's always so polite?" Kureno asked.

"Yea, and her yankee and psychic friend." Haru answered.

Yuki raised his eyebrows; he didn't bother to ask how his cousins knew the three girls. Rin, Kagura, and them weren't really close. They weren't at all close. No special reason at all, but Yuki didn't mix well with his family, he had cut himself off even to his own brother.

The bell rang a few seconds afterwards, the school year has started.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done with my first chapter! Please tell me what you think!

My apologies…I know that a lot of the characters are out of character…but some of them I don't know well enough, and some I altered to fit into the plot. So I'm very sorry!

My thanks…to my reviewers! You guys are the best and thanks so very very much! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. School's starting next week, I probably won't be able to update until next week…we'll see…


	3. Futher Acquainted

Hello! I know, I haven't updated in a while, so very sorry! But so much work! Oh yea, there's the question of how Tohru doesn't know Yuki if he's the prince, it's the idea of how Tohru's and Yuki's circle didn't really mix. So Tohru's only heard of Yuki, but never met him. And the age difference, I know I changed a lot of ages, but I thought it was so much easier if they all went to the same school. And I promise to put Momiji in soon! Anyways, here's the next chapter. Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket; I do not own Pride and Prejudice; I do not own anything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 Further Acquainted

Rin hurried off to her classes after lunch with their friends. She was the oldest girl in the group and would be graduating the coming year. Tohru, Kagura, Uo, and Hana all had a class together right after the lunch period.

Coincidently, the boy's group's schedule were very the same. Kureno was in Rin's class, much to Rin's disgust, although, she preferred Kureno to the other three boys since Kureno didn't bother her as much. Yuki and Kyo had a class together after lunch, to the annoyance of Yuki and to the anger of Kyo. Haru was a year younger than Yuki and would be having class with his hyper cousin, Momiji. Momiji had arrived late that morning due to that he had woken up late after a night of the excitement of going back to school.

Sensei Mayuko's classroom was very loud when Yuki and Kyo walked in. It seems as if there was a moment of complete stillness as everyone observed the prince and his orange-headed foe. Yuki was used to this type of gawking and just stared coldly around the room for a place to sit. Kyo was a little unnerved with this much attention and was nervously looking around. Much to his dismay, he discovered that Kagura and her friends were in his class. The classroom soon came out of their frozen state and people began talking and carrying out their activities, but it was undoubted that there were always eyes on the prince.

Kagura squealed, "Oh! My darling Kyo's in my class!"

Uo rolled her eyes and said, "Why don't you go over and say hi then?"

Kagura suddenly blushed and said, "You're so blunt Uo! That would be so embarrassing!"

Uo frowned and decided not to say anything. Tohru was just smiling and looking around the classroom, she observed the prince. He certainly did look like a prince, the way he held himself, but he looked so distant yet alert, as if he was ready to run away at any moment. Their eyes met for a brief moment and Tohru looked down, ashamed of herself. She had been staring at him. _What must he think of me now?_ Tohru thought as she decided to apologize later.

A second later, Mayuko walked in the classroom and yelled, "Seats now!"

The students instantly obeying knowing that Mayuko had a reputation for disciplining students (**a/n **I have no idea if this is true or not.)

The class soon quieted down as everyone found seats besides their friends and according to their social circle. So of course, Tohru and Yuki ended up on the opposite sides of the room. Mayuko started the class with some quick exercises to reawake their brains after the relaxing summer. She then talked a little about her class and rules and disciplinary actions. After these introductions, she talked to the class about their first project, which was just in short, a project to exhibit their current abilities and with whom they could work with. She assigned partners.

"Saki Hanajima and Kagura Sohma. Arisa Uotani and Kyo Sohma. Tohru Honda and Yuki Sohma. How many Sohma's are there?" Mayuko asked annoyed at the thought of the three Sohma's that she knew during high school.

She didn't notice the gasps that escaped all the girls in the room (with the exception of Tohru and her friends of course) at the announcement of Tohru working with their beloved prince. They all sent glares to the poor girl as she looked nervously. Tohru had her own troubles, she was going to be working with the prince, the guy who was so popular, but had the reputation of the coldest person ever.

Mayuko finished her team assignments and said, "Thirty seconds to switch partners."

"What?" half the students in the classroom asked confused.

Mayuko rolled her eyes and said, "You obviously don't like a teacher's assignments, thirty seconds to switch partners, but only on this project."

Kagura's eyes gleamed as she asked Uo, "Oh please Uo? Pretty please? Can I please switch with you?"

Uo raised her eyebrows and shrugged, she rather work with Hana than the hot tempered orange head. "Sure" She answered.

"Oh! Thank you so much!" Kagura said as she wrapped Uo in a death gripping bear hug.

"I don't think Arisa can breath." Hana said in her monotone.

Kagura let go of Uo and smiled sheepishly, but she was so happy to be able to work with Kyo. That was when she noticed that Tohru was gone.

Tohru was walking towards Yuki, who was sitting there staring into space. Tohru smiled and said, "Hi! I'm Tohru Honda, and I'm supposed to work with you on the project. But I don't really mind if you would rather work with someone else."

Yuki looked at the girl in front of him, she looked familiar. Yuki remembered the girl that was staring at him in the yard in the morning and then again when he entered the classroom. _Great! Working with a fan girl!_

Yuki said coldly, "Is that how you usually talk to someone? Do you always let them get what they want? I think it's rather pathetic."

Tohru winced a little, she wasn't used to this mistreatment. She was hurt, they were right, this prince was cold, but he also had the ability to hurt whomever he chose to. And at that moment, he chose to hurt Tohru. Tohru hadn't meant anything by it, she merely felt that Yuki perhaps wanted to work with someone else since he was so popular.

The members of the Prince Yuki Fan Club had been holding a emergency meeting at the back of the room discussing if it was alright for them to work with the Prince. They had already agreed that Tohru wasn't fit to be working with Yuki, but before they could approach her to switch, Mayuko yelled for the room to quiet down and said with finality, "The person whom you're working with now will be your partner for the project."

Yuki was indifferent about the whole thing. Years of neglect and mistreatment from Akito and his family have led him to feel no remorse for the way he treated Tohru. He wasn't especially looking forward to working with the girl, because in his mind, Tohru have established herself as a pathetic fan girl who wanted his attention. Boy, was he wrong.

Tohru on the other hand, was still upset. Not at Yuki, since it wasn't her nature to be upset at someone, but at herself for being able to make a good impression. Tohru wanted to please everyone that she met, but Tohru didn't know if she really wanted to be acquainted with Yuki.

"Let's all work at my cousin Shigure's house this afternoon!" Kagura suggested not caring what her cousin Shigure and the two zodiac members that he was living with would think.

Uo shrugged, Hana was indifferent, and Tohru agreed after thorough convincing on Kagura's part.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2 done! What do you think? Poor Tohru, Yuki's so cold! But don't worry, the tables will turn, and I mean turn completely. Keep reading and you'll know what I mean.

Wickham is suppose to be the bad character, but I only used Kyo as the part because he's Yuki's worst enemy and because Kagura's love for him. Wickham in the story was Mr. Darcy's enemy and was liked by Lydia. So Kyo's not the villain.

Please review! If I get 5 more reviews by next week, I'll update two chapters, if not, then I'll update one chapter. Thanks to all my reviewers so far! You guys are the best!


	4. We're All the Same

Hello everyone! Thanks to all my reviewers! You guys are the best and this story is for all you guys! Well…I promised two chapters, so here they are!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket; I do not own Pride and Prejudice; I do not own anything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3 We're All the Same

When the last bell of the school day rang, Kagura, Uo, Hana, and Tohru all started for Kagura's cousin, Shigure's house.

When they reached the isolated pretty house, Tohru was gazing in awe at the beautiful forest, Uo was surprised at the wealth of Kagura's family, and Hana was staring nonchalantly.

Kagura was smiling brightly when she opened the door without even knocking, revealing a surprised man of 27 who was at that time, sitting on the sofa reading a pile of papers.

"Hello Shii-chan!" Kagura said smiling brightly.

"Kagura? To what do I own this unexpected surprise?" Shigure said smiling, thinking of the reaction Kyo will have when he sees Kagura, that was when his eyes set upon Kagura's friends, "And who are these lovely ladies?" Shigure said smiling dashingly while thinking _High School Girls High School Girls! _

Kagura, realizing the look on his cousin's face, smacked Shigure on his head, "Don't be a pervert!" Kagura normally wasn't as violent around Shigure as Yuki and Kyo were, but she didn't like it when her friends were mixed in the process.

"Owwie!" Shigure cried out.

Tohru was looking around confused and a little frantic because she didn't like people getting hurt, she was about to step out to ask if Shigure was alright when a voice spoke from outside the house, it was Yuki.

"What are you crying about this time Shigure?" Yuki asked, his voice clearly showed his annoyance. He walked in a second later and spotted the four girls in the room. He glanced at them quizzically and cocked his head a little.

A growl could be heard from behind Yuki as Kyo walked in the room and bumped into the rat.

"Watch where you're going, you stupid cat!" Yuki said coolly.

"I am! Who are you to stand right in front of the doorway anyways?" Kyo shouted.

"Boys, boys, boys. Will you two please quiet down? We have ladies in the room." Shigure said smiling.

Kyo realized at that moment Kagura and her three friends. He was about to run for the door when Kagura stepped up and smiled, "Kyo! My darling! I've missed you so much! Why haven't you called?" Kagura said with a touch of menace in her voice.

Kyo looked at the others and said, "What are you all doing here?"

"They're my friends, I invited them over. This is Tohru, Uo, and Hana." Kagura said simply.

Kyo's anger was already rising, "It isn't your house. You have no power to invite anyone!"

Kagura's eyes gleamed as she said, "Shii-chan have no trouble with it. Why do you?"

Shigure thought quickly of his house and the destruction that it was about to suffer, he quickly intercepted, "I have no problem with them being here. After all, it's not everyday that beautiful young ladies come to my humble abode."

"Shut up you perverted dog!" Kyo screamed, "This isn't some public place! They can't just come here whenever they want to!"

"Yo! Orange-top, not like we have to be here." Uo said annoyed. She knew that they probably came uninvited, but she didn't like being judged.

"Then leave!" Kyo said.

"What did you say?" Kagura said as she started lunging for Kyo. Kyo realized the full extent of his words and started for the door.

Shigure winced and quickly said, "Now, now you two. I'm sure that these lovely young ladies have a great reason for being here."

Kagura stopped her attack and smiled sweetly, "That's right. We're here to work on our project!"

"Why here?" Kyo asked, thankful that Kagura stopped her merciless lunge, but still wanted to get rid of her.

"Because Shigure's house is so conveniently located." Kagura said.

"Why thank you Kagura!" Shigure said smiling at the praise for his house.

"I thought I told you to shut up you pervert!" Kyo shouted again.

"Kyo-kun's so mean!" Shigure whined.

"Please don't fight!" Tohru said, "We're sorry that we've intruded on you home. We'll leave right away, but please don't fight anymore."

Yuki's attention turned to the brunette, but he was indifferent all the same.

Shigure smiled that the kind girl's words and said, "You're never intruding, my dear." At this, he reached for Tohru's hands.

"Back off, dog." Hana said in her monotone voice. The three men in the room froze at the word 'dog'.

Tohru chuckled nervously at Hana's comment and after realizing the frozen state of the three men, she quickly said, "Um…You are the dog of the zodiac right?"

Shigure looked stunned, he opened his mouth to speak, but it just hang open.

Yuki spoke and said, "Shigure, shut your mouth. It's impolite to gape. As for you guys, Kagura, you have some explaining to do."

Tohru was surprised the sound of authority in Yuki's voice. Kagura looked at her cousin and said, "They're my and Rin's best friends. You didn't expect us to keep a secret from our friends did you?"

"Does he know?" Yuki asked after a moment of silence.

"No. And I don't anyone to tell him." Kagura said.

Tohru sensed the tension that had filled the room. Kagura didn't like it, so she broke it.

"Anyways, now that we've gotten through introductions. Let's work on our project!" Kagura said excitedly.

"Whatever. I'm going out." Kayo said heading for the door, but Kagura got there before him and slammed it shut.

Staring menacingly into his eyes, she said, "Oh no you're not. You're staying here to work on our project!"

"Why do you care?" Kyo said fuming, "I'm not even working with you!"

Kagura perked up again and smiled brightly, "Yep you are! I switched partners with Uo!"

"WHAT?" Kyo shouted.

Kagura was grinning happily.

"Someone make her stop smiling, she's killing me." Uo said uncomfortable with Kagura's perky personality of the moment.

Kyo seem to get pass the initial shock a little, and then said a little disdainfully, "Then what are they doing here?"

"Well, Tohru is working with Yun-chan. And Hana and Uo are working together. So I invited them all!" Kagura repeated.

Kyo didn't bother to question Kagura; it'll probably just end up in another beaten up Kyo.

Shigure smiled brightly and said, "Why don't you all start working, and I'll be here if you need any help!"

Yuki looked at his disgusted and said, "Since when did you start showing an interest in work? And you would be the last person that I go to for reference." He said and then turned to Tohru, "You better follow me."

Tohru nodded not knowing what to say and followed Yuki upstairs. Hana and Uo got straight to work in a guest room upstairs and Kyo and Kagura finally sat down to their project after Kagura beating up Kyo and Kyo finally relented.

Yuki and Tohru were working well, but that doesn't mean that they were getting along well. Yuki didn't bother to try to be nice to Tohru, because he thought of her as just a fan-girl. And Tohru was uncomfortable working in such a tense room.

She decided to lighten the mood and looking around and seeing all the books in Yuki's room, asked, "So you enjoy reading Sohma-kun?" She stuttered a little since she was still nervous of talking to Yuki after what he had said to her.

However, Yuki took the stuttering as a fan-girl afraid of talking to him. He smiled coldly at Tohru and said, "Why do you care?"

Tohru looked down and then said after a pause, "I just wanted to get to know you better."

Yuki smirked and said, "You do? You're just the same aren't you? You're just the same as all those other girls."

Tohru was taken aback, she said after another pause, "I suppose, when you think about it, we're all just the same. And it would take something extraordinary to distinguish our individual person." Tohru stopped; surprised the Yuki hadn't stopped her. She blushed a little and said, "I'm sorry."

Yuki scoffed, deep down inside, in a place where he had locked up, something was stirring. Deep inside the locked and abandoned chamber, that something realized that this girl was different. But Yuki had abandoned that place for so long that he didn't realize it. He scoffed and went back to work, saying, "Whatever, you should pay attention to the matter at hand."

Tohru scolded herself; _he must think that I'm also lazy and doesn't like to work. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think I'm kind of having writer's block, I know what I want to happen, I just don't know how to write it. Oh well…hope you enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be up soon!

Yuki's still cold…I should warn everyone that in this fanfic, Yuki's going to have a very hostile relationship with everyone besides his friends, also, Tohru's going to get tougher towards the middle and standing up for herself. So if you don't like these alterations to these characters, I'm very sorry.

Thanks all my reviewers! You guys are the best and your encouragements make me so happy! Thank you so much!


	5. Acquaintances Deepen

Here's the second of my promised chapters! Hope you enjoy it, I think I'll start the pairings in this chapter with…well, you'll have to read to find out.

I would like to take this time to thank all my reviewers; you guys are the best! I have so much fun reading your reviews and I'm honored that you're enjoying the story –rambles on and on about the greatness of reviewers while all reviewers look at me weirdly and prepares to leave- ok, ok! I'll stop rambling, but I just wanted all of you to know how much I appreciate the reviews!

Anyhow…here's the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket; I do not own Pride and Prejudice; I do not own anything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4 Acquaintances Deepen

Tohru felt extremely uncomfortable working with Yuki on the project. Not only has he refused to say anything to her, but also the room seems to be so tense and cold. Tohru was used to being nice to everyone and trying to please them to the best of her ability, but everything that she has done seem to only receive scorn from the proud prince.

Yuki didn't really care that he was making Tohru uncomfortable, he was only happy that he was succeeding in making Tohru unhappy. He had grown sick of the girls that always seem to form a circle around him and he congratulated himself in making a fan girl as uncomfortable as they have made him. He didn't bother to know whether Tohru was a fan girl or not.

"Tohru?" Uo asked from the hallway, she walked in the room and smiled upon finding her friend.

"Hey Uo!" Tohru said glad to be relieved from the tenseness of Yuki's room.

"The cat and the dog are already in the kitchen, you and the rat boy needs to come down to dinner." Hana said in her monotone voice.

Yuki glared at Hana for revealing his zodiac animal, how does that psychic girl do that?

As if sensing the prince's question, Tohru said, "Hana has special powers."

"Yea, she senses waves and can shock people who aren't nice to our Tohru." Uo said glaring at the prince. She knew that he had a reputation of being the coldest person alive, and extremely proud. Uo didn't like the idea of the naïve Tohru and this insolent person.

Yuki was unaffected at the threat; he had been through much worse than empty threats of being shocked. Besides, he didn't plan to stay near Tohru longer than necessary.

Tohru looked nervously between Uo and Yuki's staring contest, she said, "Um, I don't think that I should stay for dinner."

"Nonsense! Of course you are." Kagura said from the doorway, next to her, stood, or rather, slumped Kyo, who looked a little more torn up than that afternoon. Kagura continued, "Kyo has been so nice to invite all of us!"

"I did no such thing!" Kyo yelled, but immediately quieted down after a glare from Kagura.

"Kyo! Where are your manners? It isn't every day that beautiful young ladies come to our home, and it certainly isn't every day that we have to opportunity to invite them to dinner!" Shigure said, a bit more dramatic that anyone in the room could handle. Tohru blushed at the comment because of her modesty and naïveté. Kagura was about to slam Shigure when someone from behind Shigure spoke up.

"Don't be a pervert Gure-nii." Rin said looking at Shigure.

"Rin! This day just gets better and better!" Shigure said in that happy-go-lucky tone that sickened Yuki.

"Why are all of these people here?" Momiji asked from the stairs.

"I don't know, I thought we were going to the Main House." Haru's voice could be heard, "Why are we at sensei's house? A mystery…"

"I think they're upstairs." A voice said that belonged to Kureno.

"Hallo!" Momiji's happy voice said when he saw everybody.

Kureno and Haru followed Momiji into Yuki's room and noticed the girls.

"What are they doing here?" Haru asked.

"You know, we didn't come to be scrutinized!" Uo said annoyed.

Kureno, being the nice and calm person that he is, apologized, "I'm sorry, it's rude of us to ask when we aren't the owners of this residence."

Uo looked at the man for a moment and looked away. She wasn't used to hearing such polite talk from people other than Tohru, so a boy who was as handsome as Kureno talking to her in such a kind tone surprised her.

"Are you having a party? How come I wasn't invited?" Momiji wined. Being the happy and curious bunny that he was, he requested introductions.

After introductions were made, Momiji took a special liking to Tohru.

"Can I hug you Tohru?" Momiji asked innocently.

"Of course!" Tohru asked.

Momiji shouted a "Yay!" and hugged Tohru tightly before anyone could stop him. He immediately puffed into a rabbit, yet Tohru still hugged him tightly.

"Oh, you're so cute!" Tohru gushed over the cute bunny in her arms.

Yuki's attention was finally caught on the brunette, cute? He hadn't met anyone who was willing to hug a person who transformed into an animal, much less a person who thought it cute.

"Kureno looked at the brunette in alarm. "How?" He managed.

"How long have you guys known?" Yuki asked.

"A while." Uo answered.

"You couldn't expect us to keep such a deep secret from our best friends do you?" Rin said, repeating what Kagura had answered earlier, but Rin added something directed at Yuki, "But then again, you probably don't. Considering how conceited you are."

There was a moment of silence as some people took in a sharp intake of breath. Yuki didn't allow the attack to affect his facial expression and simply said, "Could everyone please get out of my room?"

Everyone in the room realized that they were all still crowded in Yuki's room and they piled out.

Yuki was pained by Rin's words. He had isolated him self, but does his actions make him seem like a conceited person?

Tohru was still in the room, holding Momiji, who was surprisingly silent.

She walked up to Yuki and said, "She probably didn't mean that."

Yuki was startled that Tohru was still there and replied coolly, "No that I care."

Tohru frowned and said in a gentle tone, "You do, don't you? I can see it in your eyes. Caring about your image and how you treat others is good. It means that you do care; it's better than not caring. I think, if we showed a little more care for those around us, then the world would be a much better place."

Yuki looked up at Tohru for the first time, and this time, he saw her. Or at least, he caught a glimpse of her. For a fraction of a second, he thought that she was different, and the locked up place in his heart began to open. But after the moment was gone, he went back to himself, to the cold proud prince.

"You should probably go down before they finish everything." Yuki said.

Tohru saw that Yuki was slightly disgruntled by Rin's comment and wanted to make him feel better, but he'd probably just blow her off. She got up and putting Momiji down, left the room.

"I like her." Momiji said.

Yuki looked at his younger cousin and tried to smile. Even though Momiji ahs been through just as much turmoil and pain as any of the other zodiac members, he still had the ability to smile.

"I think she's right. If he knew how to care, you wouldn't be like this. But it's useless to think about what we don't have, because that clouds up the things that we do have access to. I know that you're still in there, the person that used to care." Momiji said.

Yuki looked at the rabbit in surprise, Momiji seemed so wise at times, Yuki felt immature in front of him at the moment.

"That person's gone." Yuki said after a while and left the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Still a bit of writer's block left so this chapter's not so good. I promise to put up a better one next week.


	6. Feelings Begin

Hello everyone! Back again without writer's block this time, but I think I'll stick to 1-2 chapters a week since my ideas are minimum. Anyways…a big thanks to reviewers, you guys are the best and I know that I'll never be able to say that enough. I love reading your comments and I'm so happy that you're enjoying the story, for those who don't; I hope that by the end of the story, you'll at least like it a little.

I don't know how long this fanfic will be, but I can promise that it's going to be around 30 chapters, probably a lot less since; again, my ideas are diminishing by the minute. Which means I should write them down, so here's the next chapter…

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket; I do not own Pride and Prejudice; I do not own anything.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5 Feelings Begin

After the dinner episode, Yuki went back to his room and sat on his bed. He looked at around the room and saw the emptiness that matched the one in his heart. He looked to the floor and shut his eyes. His mind wandered to when he was young, when hope was still in his heart.

He remembered how he had felt when he reached out to his older brother, asking for his help. He remembered how Ayame had pulled away and walked away. He remembered staring at his older brother's retreating figure and the tears that fell down his six-year-old cheeks. He remembered how Akito had come not soon after and taken him to his special room. He remembered the horror of Akito's menacing figure looming over his crouched body. Yuki saw with such clarity the helplessness of his situation. Yuki took in a sharp breath and opened his eyes.

The darkness of his room was much more easily seen, he looked around in the dark, feeling as helpless as he had when Ayame turned away. Ayame perhaps always had ignored Yuki. But Yuki, being the young child that he was, held hope that his brother would help him. What devastation Ayame had caused him when he turned away, what anger Yuki felt recently when Ayame tried to rekindle their brotherly bond. Yuki shook his head to clear his thoughts. He hadn't thought about his past in a while. Why did he suddenly think of it today? It had started when that girl had that he did care. Did he care? Yuki questioned himself. He had taught himself not to care, but he could avoid the pain that Rin's words caused.

Yuki shook his head again and whispered, "That boy is gone, Akito did away with him, he'll never come back, ever." The last word could barely be heard, but no matter how hard Yuki tries to hide, that hidden chamber in his heart has begun to see the first rays of sunlight.

----------

The next day at school was an uneventful one, that is, it was uneventful to everyone except the two people who had met just the previous evening.

Uo was talking with Tohru, Hana, Kagura, and Rin at lunch when Kureno came up to them and asked politely, "Would you three like to join us for lunch?"

Tohru smiled brightly and said, "Oh no! I couldn't! I don't want to impose."

"Not at all." Kureno said with a smile that seems to be more directed at Uo.

Uo looked at the boy and turned away quickly, "I don't think that'll work."

Kureno looked puzzled, and asked, "I'm sorry, have I done anything to offend you?"

Uo, quite flustered, quickly said, "You're cousins are too rude. And I don't like the stares we're getting from the girls."

It was true, Kureno was considered one of the more handsome boys at the high school, one who had his circle of admirers, although he never got a fan club because he never had the leading ability that was bestowed upon Yuki.

But as for Uo's other comment, Kureno smiled and said, "My cousins? They're better once you get to know them."

"Let's go. They have better food anyways." Hana said standing up and walking over to where Kyo, Yuki, Haru, and Momiji were sitting.

Kagura was absolutely excited at the thought of eating lunch with her beloved Kyo. Rin was disgusted by the thought but agreed to go.

Uo frowned, but relented when she caught Kureno's eye. She blushed slightly and said, "Whatever."

Tohru, too, agreed after reassurance that she wouldn't be imposing.

When the five got to where the boys were sitting, Kyo scowled and said, "What's are they doing here?" He glared at Kureno.

Kureno smiled and said, "I thought that I would invite the ladies to join us for lunch, since we had so much fun last night."

"Fun? What do you consider torture then?" Kyo said scowling.

"Torture?" Kagura frowned, "Who's been torturing my Kyo-kun?"

Kureno smiled and Kyo was on the verge of saying "you" when Momiji bounced in his seat and talked excitedly to Tohru.

"Tohru can I have another hug?" Momiji asked innocently.

"NO!" Kureno, and Kyo almost shouted at the same time.

Momiji's face fell and his face formed into an angry face and he shouted, "Kyo, you're so mean. You just want to hog Tohru all to yourself and Kureno, you too!"

Tohru looked uncomfortable when she saw Kagura's face fell, and oddly, Uo's face fell too.

Yuki, sensing Tohru's discomfort, said, "Momiji, stop. You know the consequences of you hugging her."

Haru looked at his cousin and smiled, "Why do you hide it?"

Yuki frowned and looked at Haru questioningly.

"You defended her." Haru said happily.

Yuki's face hardened and he stood up, "I have a student council meeting to attend." He walked away without looking back.

The group was looking confused at Haru and Yuki's conversation. But their guesses as to what the conversation was about were interrupted when the bell rang for class.

Kureno looked at the amount of books that Uo had to carry and offered, "May I walk you to your class?"

Uo was so shocked that she dropped everything she was carrying. "Oh great! Thanks a lot!" She said blaming Kureno.

Kureno laughed a little and said, "Here, let me help you."

Uo looked at him and placed an indifferent expression on her face.

They walked to her class together, talking about random things but feeling totally comfortable. Tohru, Hana, Kagura, and Rin all had different classes after lunch so they could only hope to find out about Uo's escapade after school.

The girls met at the main gate after school, where Kagura announced that they were going to Shigure's house again. Tohru said that she couldn't and that had to go to work and Momiji, who had just joined them, said that he'll miss Tohru very much and that he wanted to walk Tohru to her work. Tohru agreed unable to resist Momiji's puppy dog eyes.

After some arguing and a few bruises, Kyo, Haru, Yuki, Kureno, Rin, Kagura, Uo, and Hana walked to Shigure's house while Momiji and Tohru walked to her job.

They seem to separate into two groups; Uo and Kureno at the front chuckling and talking while the group at the back consistently bickered. Yuki was silent during the whole walk as he looked to Kureno and the Yankee girl. Yuki frowned, could it be possible that Kureno likes this girl? _He couldn't!_ Were Yuki's first thought, but upon closer investigation during the time that they stayed during dinner, it seemed that Kureno and Uo were talking more to each other than everyone else. _What would he do when he finds out?_ Yuki pondered over the question during dinner.

His thoughts were on the question when Shigure asked him to pick Momiji up at his father's building. He was glad that he had a chance to stroll in the darkness and breath in the night air, he always felt so much like a captive when he was at home, memories and experiences of the past have left a scar in him.

When he arrived at Momiji's father's company, he was surprised to discover that Tohru was there also.

Momiji was jumping happily in circles around him and told Yuki excitedly, "Did you know that Tohru is working in Papa's building? It's such good luck! I can come over and play with her now!"

Yuki raised his eyebrows and his eyes looked over to the brunette who was smiling brightly at Momiji, Yuki couldn't help but feel warm at the bright smile, and the her shining eyes, they seem to be the perfect balance between the sun and moon.

Yuki cleared his throat and said, "Come on Momiji, we need to get back."

Tohru looked at Yuki and smiled saying, "It's nice to see you again Sohma-kun."

"Yuki!" Momiji wined, "We have to take Tohru home, it's not good for her to walk in the dark alone."

Tohru looked at Momiji and quickly said, "Oh no! I couldn't. I'll be fine; don't worry. I'll see you at school tomorrow, Momiji-kun, Sohma-kun."

Momiji looked at Tohru and said, "Can I at least get another hug?"

Tohru looked at the boy and smiled at his sweetness, but catching Yuki's eyes that seem to have clouded up she said, "I better not. It would be bad if you transformed."

Momiji's face fell again and Yuki cut in, "How about we walk Honda-san home and you stop wining?"

Momiji's face lifted as he went over to Tohru and clasped her hand. Tohru smiled but looked quizzically at Yuki, he seemed so nice today, so unlike the person yesterday.

"Don't be dumb, Momiji has suffered to much, I don't want his burden to increase." Yuki said curtly, his tone proud, and his voice cold. He didn't want TOhru to think that he was being nice to her.

Tohru looked down and was upset that Yuki still was so cold towards her. But she smiled again for Momiji and walked home.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, remember when I said that this was going to vary from the plot of Pride and Prejudice a little? Well, scratch that, I realized that this was going to vary a lot. I'm still trying to keep the theme of how Jane (Uo) and Bingley (Kureno) fall in love first, and then…well, you'll have to read the story to find out. So please bare with me if you think this story has nothing to do with the wonderful classic story of Pride and Prejudice.

I'm sorry if I've put some characters in a bad position, I'm just trying to fit a FB character with a Pride and Prejudice character, so if one of your favorite characters have a bad role, I'm really sorry!

Thanks to all my reviewers! As for Yuki, don't worry, he'll loosen up soon!


End file.
